From Hell
by EnterradoR
Summary: "Nunca invites extraños a tu casa" es un consejo que Bulma no siguió...
1. Capítulo Primero

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! aquí con un fic de horror inspirado en el cuento corto "La Pata de Mono", escrito por William Wymark Jacobs en 1902, que a su vez se basó en otros cuentos tradicionales anteriores. Este fic es diferente y más largo que el cuento, pero creo que mantiene su esencia. Espero que les guste y por supuesto también recomiendo leer La Pata de Mono que es uno de mis cuentos de horror favoritos :)

Como anécdota contaré que el nombre "From Hell" lo coloqué por una carta que Jack el destripador, el famoso asesino serial, le envío a la policía de Scotland Yard. La carta (que venía con un riñón de una de las víctimas como regalo) se titulaba precisamente "From Hell".

Por último añado un detalle importante: este fic está ambientado en un mundo, dimensión o universo en que las esferas que conocemos no existen. Sin más que decir, ojalá que les guste y lo disfruten, de antemano muchas gracias por leer mis locuras horrorosas ^^

* * *

 _ **From Hell**_

* * *

Miles de látigos restallan al mismo tiempo en puntos dispares y continuos. La lluvia es un verdadero rugido sobre la techumbre. La profunda y oscura noche había cobrado vida, gruñendo como un animal sediento de sangre. Hacía muchos años que no se desataba una tormenta así de furibunda en aquella región campestre. El viento soplaba con tanta intensidad que la luz eléctrica se había cortado y unos cuantos árboles viejos, que antes se eregían como torres, ahora besaban amargamente el suelo.

Las añoradas vacaciones, por las cuales tuvo que luchar para que Vegeta la acompañase, se habían transformado en una tormenta torrencial sin precedentes. Bulma maldijo a quienes hacían los pronósticos del tiempo: los ineptos habían dicho claramente que se podría disfrutar un sol radiante el fin de semana y lo que en realidad obtuvo fue casi un huracán.

Miraba con ansiedad a través de la ventana, en una mezcla agridulce de curiosidad y temor. De repente, gracias a lo cerca que se había escuchado, un trueno la sorprendió al punto de respingar dando un paso atrás.

Giró su vista deseando un poco de consuelo en su esposo, pero vio al susodicho cenando tranquilamente. A él le daba igual que lloviera torrencialmente, nevara o hiciera un calor espantoso. Seguiría igual que de costumbre: hambriento y con ganas de entrenar.

Lo observó sin entender como podía estar tan traquilo y lo envidió sinceramente: que ganas tenía de estar igual que él. No es que fuera alguien temerosa ni mucho menos, pero esta tormenta se había salido de cualquier escala conocida. Si seguía así hasta podría echar abajo la techumbre de la casa en la que se estaban hospedando. No era una exageración, pues a la tormenta le faltaba muy poco para transformarse en un huracán.

A falta de luz eléctrica, tomó el candelabro que la iluminaba y volvió a fijar su vista en el vidrio de la ventana, en donde las gotas de lluvia la golpeaban incesantes tal como si quisieran romperla. Desvió su atenta mirada más allá del goteado cristal y enfocó sus zafiros hacia la profunda negrura, en donde yacía un camino de tierra que llevaba al pueblo más cercano, ubicado a un par de kilómetros. Fue entonces que el destello de un rayo le permitió ver una figura de un hombre, el cual caminaba pausadamente, contrastando completamente con el inclemente clima. El viento ansiaba tirarlo al suelo pero el desconocido se desplazaba como si el vendaval fuera poca cosa. Aunque no llevaba ningún equipaje, de alguna manera parecía llevar un gran peso sobre sus espaldas. ¿Tal vez tenía alguna lesión en sus piernas o era alguien de avanzada edad? De no ser así, Bulma no podría explicarse como aquel individuo no aceleraba su paso ante la fulminante lluvia que lo abofeteaba.

¿Sería un vagabundo acaso? ¿Alguien a quien la tormenta había sorprendido lejos de una guarida en la cual cobijarse?

— Vegeta... — dijo ella, virando su mirada desde la ventana hacia él —, hay un hombre azotado por la tormenta afuera. Lo invitaré a que se refugie aquí — le avisó para que no protestase después.

— Hace lo que se te dé la gana — desdeñó él, mientras su mano derecha llevaba otra presa de carne a su boca. La vela que iluminaba la mesa le dio el cariz de un troglodita en una caverna.

La fémina, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y preparó sus cuerdas vocales para lanzar un potente grito, uno que fuera capaz de vulnerar el ensordecedor soplido de los vientos y el torrentoso castigo de la lluvia.

— ¡Señor! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡le daremos cobijo mientras pasa la tormenta! — había puesto sus manos a cada lado de la boca para generar eco.

A pesar del esfuerzo vocal que ejerció la científica, el hombre no se dio por aludido en ningún momento. Siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— ¡Señor! —hizo un esfuerzo por gritar aún más fuerte, mientras numerosas gotas de lluvia la golpeaban al ser desviadas por el viento — ¡entre a refugiarse aquí!

Esta vez el sujeto se detuvo. Estuvo totalmente quieto unos cuantos segundos. Al cabo de esto le dirigió una mirada extraña a la mujer que lo llamaba. De todo su cuerpo, lo único que quedaba visible eran sus negros ojos. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro impermeable, descuidado por el paso del tiempo, equipado con una capucha que cubría su frente hasta las cejas. Bulma se sintió intranquila ante la profundidad que era capaz de ejercer esa mirada masculina. El sujeto, sin decir nada, le quitó la vista y prosiguió su impasible caminar.

Bulma quedó pegada al suelo como si alguien le hubiera clavado los pies. No pudo entender porque aquel hombre rechazó la oferta de ayuda. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué razón tenía?

Un ataque de curiosidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Algo que ni ella misma supo entender. Sin reflexionarlo mucho, hizo lucir su impulsividad acostumbrada: decidió correr hacia él e interceptar su camino. Cumplido esto, dijo en voz alta:

— ¿Por qué no quiere ayuda, señor?

Un silencio extraño se hizo. De hecho, el viento dejó de soplar como si también quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

— No la necesito — fue la respuesta de su profunda voz. Tan profunda que casi generaba eco por sí misma. Bulma se congeló un instante por lo fría que le pareció. Lo escrutó rápida pero atentamente: a juzgar por algunas arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos, dedujo que su edad debía fluctuar entre unos cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco años, pero su voz parecía la de alguien mucho mayor. Sus ojos vivaces y semblante tranquilo generaban la impresión de inteligencia y habilidad.

Sin embargo, la luminosidad de un rayo hizo resplandecer esos ojos y la científica se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Fue casi como si en vez de pupilas hubiera visto un pozo de ardientes llamas. Como si el negro superficial en sus ojos solo fuera una capa artificial. Como un maquillaje ocultando algo más...

A Bulma la recorrió un escalofrío. A tal punto llegó su temor que por un momento pensó en declinar la invitación que recién le había hecho. De alguna singular manera, su intuición le advirtió, con gritos internos, que algo no iba bien con ese sujeto. Pensó en obedecer sus sospechas y no insistir más, pero finalmente descartó hacerlo. Seguramente la tormenta la había puesto más susceptiva, suspicaz y temerosa de lo realmente prudente. Además, el contar con la presencia de Vegeta bastaba y sobraba para sentirse totalmente protegida. Junto a él absolutamente nada le podría pasar.

— No voy a dejar que mueras de una neumonía — se atrevió a tutearlo. No eran necesario formalismos en medio de una tormenta como esa.

Él pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sórdida tras la bufanda que cubría su boca.

— Está bien, no me hará daño guarecerme de esta tormenta... pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo... — le advirtió.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó sorprendida. — Por la forma tranquila en que caminas no pareciera que tuvieses una urgencia —apuntó.

— No es una urgencia... pero es algo que debo cumplir...

Otro silencio se hizo allí, pero esta vez la naturaleza no los imitó. El viento reinició sus ráfagas sinuosas, con las cuales Bulma tuvo que batallar para no ser lanzada al suelo.

* * *

El ignoto estaba sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea en la que crepitaba la leña que Vegeta había cortado antes, durante la tarde. Bulma le insistió al extraño que se desprendiera del abrigo pero él no quiso hacerlo. Tampoco quiso quitarse la capucha ni la bufanda. Ella, ante su reticencia, no tuvo más opción que desistir su tentativa. Por lo visto era un tipo muy hosco y reacio. Se asemejaba a Vegeta en su arisco proceder.

El saiyajin, entretanto, tomaba un jugo de naranja, prestándole poca atención al extraño sujeto.

— ¿Por qué andabas en mitad de una tormenta como esta? ¿No te da miedo que te caiga un árbol encima o incluso un rayo? —cuestionó llena de curiosidad y preocupación.

Hecha esta pregunta, el misterioso hombre acercó sus manos enguantadas al calor de la fogata. A Bulma le volvió a parecer extraño que no se quitara los guantes para abrigárselas. Sin duda, era una persona muy singular y eso acrecentaba aún más su curiosidad.

— Una tormenta es lo que menos me preocupa — aseveró sin siquiera pestañear, como si le hablaran de algo que no tiene importancia.

Desde que había entrado, el tipo hablaba lo justo y preciso; la bella fémina a pesar de sus esfuerzos sólo lograba sacarle palabras con sacacorchos.

— ¿Y a donde te diriges?

El aludido sorbió un poco del café caliente que la fémina le había ofrecido.

— Voy al volcán Natas.

La científica parpadeó repetidas veces. Había escuchado en las noticias que alrededor del volcán, ubicado muchísimos kilómetros más allá, habían surgido algunos sismos, signo de que pronto entraría en erupción.

— ¿Al volcán? Pero han reportado que ese volcán puede hacer erupción y además está muy lejos de aquí, caminando no llegarías allí ni siquiera en un mes. Es peligroso ir para allá —le advirtió preocupada.

— Iré de todos modos...

Bulma abrió sus ojos sin mesura. Sólo la compañía de Vegeta la tranquilizaba, puesto que algo en sus nervios le advertía que algún tipo de secreto encerraba ese enigmático hombre.

Pensó en recomendarle nuevamente que no prosiguiera con su viaje, pero dedujo que aunque le insistiera él no tomaría en cuenta su consejo. A pesar de conocerlo hacía tan poco era evidente que se trataba de alguien muy terco.

— ¿A qué vas para allá? —prefirió preguntar.

— A deshacerme de algo que no debe permanecer más en este mundo...

Ella frunció el ceño. Vegeta desde la mesa también lo hizo. Bulma se masajeó la frente para invocar ideas. ¿Qué era aquello que querría arrojar a un volcán activo? Tal cosa no tenía ningún sentido.

Ninguno.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres arrojar a ese volcán? —su curiosidad científica la conminó a seguir cuestionando. Tenía que averiguar que se proponía aquel extraño.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato? —la reprochó con malicia reflejada en sus azabaches ojos. Tras la bufanda se esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora que, por lo oculta, Bulma no fue capaz de notar.

— Lo lamento — se excusó con sorpresa en sus ojos —, no suelo ser tan impertinente, pero debo confesarte que me llama mucho la atención esta situación.

— ¿No sueles ser tan impertinente? —intervino Vegeta, burlándose abiertamente — no mientas mujer, siempre lo eres — la corrigió sin miramientos.

— Vegeta... — replicó ella formando una mueca de disgusto.

El príncipe se levantó de la mesa, se colocó a un lado de la chimenea, posó su espalda contra la pared y encaró al sujeto mientras cruzaba sus extremidades superiores.

— Di de una vez que es lo que tramas hacer en ese volcán, insecto —dicho esto, Bulma le dio un codazo como reprimenda por su descortesía.

El desconocido hizo destellar desafío a través de sus ojos. Acto seguido, llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo y de allí extrajo una esfera de pequeño tamaño y un profundo color negro, incapaz de brillar ante las cercanas llamas de la fogata.

— ¿Qué es esa esfera negra? — preguntó Bulma con sombras en sus ojos difíciles de dilucidar.

El aludido guardó silencio largos segundos que parecieron distorsionar el tiempo hacia una eternidad. Sólo por el cariz que adoptó su semblante, Bulma supo que quizás no debió formular esa pregunta.

Finalmente respondió:

— Hay cosas que es mejor no saber... —lúgubre se volvió su voz. Completamente gélida su mirada.

Bulma sintió como sus nervios rechinaron al escuchar ese cambio del tono vocal y ocular. Uno mucho más grave que el anterior.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esa basura? — espetó Vegeta haciendo gala de su agresividad acostumbrada.

— Este objeto proviene... —hizo una larga pausa— ... del infierno...

— Patrañas — Vegeta sonrió en forma hiriente para complementar su respuesta a tamaña estupidez.

— ¿Del mismísmo infierno? ¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó Bulma, ceño fruncido mediante.

— Esta esfera —alzó su mano para que la vieran mejor— es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidan... pero siempre habrá un precio que pagar a cambio... — añadió lo último en forma inquietante.

Bulma tragó un poco de saliva, no supo si fue para calmar la sequedad de su garganta o simplemente por nervios, aunque esta última opción le pareció más plausible que la primera.

Vegeta que todo el tiempo estuvo reticente, ahora iluminó sus ojos con un brillo de flamante curiosidad.

— ¿Cumplir cualquier deseo? ¿Pero con un precio a pagar?

— Así es... esta es una esfera aberrante... mórbida... maldita... algo que va más allá de la débil comprensión humana...

Vegeta volvió a esbozar una sonrisa ofensiva. — ¿Maldita? Sólo los tontos pueden creer en semejantes tonterías.

Cualquier otro podría haberse ofendido ante la agresiva sinceridad de esas palabras, pero extrañamente el tipo reflejó brillantes destellos en sus ojos. Casi como si estuviera orgulloso de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

— Me recuerdas a mí cuando era más joven —ancló sus ojos en los de él, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo evidente — Yo dije exactamente las mismas palabras que tú cuando me dijeron lo mismo... pero terminé pagando un precio muy alto por mi incredulidad y escepticismo... —Se abstrajo por un largo momento. Sus ojos se perdieron completamente en el vacío. Evidentemente una película de sus recuerdos atravesaba su memoria.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, observando ese cambio de actitud.

— El ser humano —dijo el desconocido— en su infinita soberbia, cree poder tener explicación lógica para todo... —dio un suspiro que pareció nostálgico. — Pero en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, es hora que alguien más comparta esta maldición...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la única mujer allí.

— Todos tenemos un anhelo que deseamos cumplir. Sueños, esperanzas. Sé que ustedes también... —echó una mirada al saiya y luego a la científica —. En total hay tres deseos para pedir. Si alguno quiere hacerlo debe tomar la esfera con su mano izquierda y colocarla en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Hecho esto, se pide el deseo en voz baja.

Aunque Vegeta no le dio ningun crédito a semejante patraña, de todas formas cumplir cualquier deseo le sonó muy tentador. Bulma, por el contrario, ni siquiera pensó en usarla.

El ignoto volvió a acomodarse la bufanda que tapaba su boca y se levantó de la silla.

— A partir de ahora son ustedes los que se encargarán de esa esfera. Hasta siempre.

Sin mediar más palabras caminó hacia la entrada y se largó del hogar que lo había cobijado sin siquiera dar gracias. Tras cerrar la puerta, un trueno más allá resonó como un tambor de muerte.

Bulma había quedado petrificada pensando en cada palabra del sujeto; un crujido sideral en su cuerpo le advertía que algo muy malo iba a suceder si aquella esfera seguía con ellos. Corrió hacia la puerta para llamar al sujeto nuevamente y pedir que se la llevara consigo, pero el susodicho ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Paralizada quedó. Si sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que había cerrado la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no pudiera divisarlo por ningún lado?

— Vegeta, ese tipo ya no está — exclamó exaltada con sus ojos todavía buscándolo por doquier, ávidamente.

— ¿Y qué? — espetó sin darle importancia alguna.

— ¿No te parece extraño acaso? —se volvió a verlo demostrando preocupación en sus zafiros.

— Bah, ese insecto tiene que haberse ido corriendo o se lo llevó el viento. Con lo delgado que era no me extrañaría tal cosa.

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, su Vegeta no se preocupaba por nada. Pero aún así no pudo extinguir los nervios que todavía sentía.

El saiya tomó la esfera en su mano derecha y comenzó a examinarla atentamente. Parecía tener unas estrellas negras dibujadas en su superficie, aunque apenas podían notarse. La acercó al lado de la fogata para poder verla mejor, pero la luz del fuego seguía sin reflejarse en ella. ¿De qué material estaría hecha?

Bulma se acercó al ser amado y posó una mano en su hombro a la vez que también se dedicaba a observar la extraña esfera.

— Deberíamos lanzar esa cosa fea al fuego —sugirió la científica, aprensiva como pocas veces lo era.

— Bah, no me digas que siendo una científica creíste las patrañas que ese insecto dijo.

— No las creo —se defendió—, pero tampoco veo en que nos pueda servir. Es mejor deshacernos de ella —quiso zanjar el asunto.

— No lo haré, quiero comprobar si realmente esta mierda es capaz de cumplir mi deseo.

— Vegeta, no lo hagas — le pidió reticente y suspicaz. Definitivamente, algo en ese objeto le daba mala espina. Le inyectaba nervios en su ser por alguna extraña razón.

— Bah, ¿en serio tienes miedo de lo que ese insecto contó? —hizo mofa de esa actitud.

— No... — fue su lado racional el que contestó. Su lógica, su ciencia, su sentido común le indicaba que, tal como decía su esposo, todo eso era sólo una tontería. Sin embargo, algo en su interior trataba de destellar con fulgor para prevenirla, para advertirle que detuviera a su esposo de lo que pensaba acometer.

Pero no hizo caso a esa voz mental. Su lógica científica fue más fuerte. El conflicto entre su intuición y su lógica fue ganada por esta última. Lamentablemente para ambos, así sucedió...

De haber hecho caso a su instinto, si tan sólo hubiera detenido a quien amaba con más ahínco y esmero, todo lo que sucedería desde ahora en adelante podría haberlo evitado. Todo lo que su alma avizoró, no se habría vuelto realidad.

— Quiero ser más fuerte que Kakarotto —dijo el príncipe con la esfera encima de su corazón.

Vegeta miró el objeto con indiferencia e indolencia. En silencio, dio un minuto de plazo para que su deseo se consumara como por arte de magia. Bulma, a su lado, también permaneció expectante. Pero de repente un grito interrumpió la espera:

— Ve... ¡Vegeta! — exclamó asustada.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — espetó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Mira! — indicó con su índice la esfera — ¡una de las tres estrellas que tenía desapareció! — su mandíbula inferior parecía que caería al suelo por causa del asombro que la estaba poseyendo en ese momento.

Vegeta hizo aparecer un par de arrugas en su frente. Miró la esfera ávidamente y vio que efectivamente sólo tenía dos estrellas. Aunque no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

— Qué va mujer, siempre tuvo dos estrellas — señaló con toda calma.

— No Vegeta — renegó al instante — tenía tres... lo sé bien... —vibró su voz.

— Pues sea como sea, ya veremos si esta basura funcionó — dijo muy tranquilo. — Ahora me iré a dormir, si quieres quedate acá pensando en supersticiones estúpidas. Mañana proseguiré mi entrenamiento porque si quieres conseguir algo debes esforzarte tú mismo por conseguirlo. Adiós.

De este modo, ambos se fueron a la cama con los truenos de la tormenta como telón de fondo. Uno estaba completamente tranquilo, la otra preocupada por la estrella que había desaparecido. Estaba casi segura que la esfera tenía tres estrellas que simbolizaban los deseos a pedir...

Pero quizás Vegeta tenía razón y la esfera siempre tuvo sólo dos...

* * *

Tres, treinta y tres de la mañana.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! — los golpes y los gritos resonaban en la puerta con auténtica desesperación. Una vez tras otra voces desesperadas retumbaban en la entrada.

— ¡Qué diablos sucede! — gritó él, furioso hasta el tuétano. La interrupción de su sueño debía tener una causa muy justificada o les daría una severa golpiza a quienes se atrevían a molestarlo a tales horas. Se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la puerta reconociendo las voces que gritaban. Su esposa lo siguió poco después. Cuando abrió vio a los amigos de Kakarotto con faces y miradas llenas de angustia y horrible desesperación.

— ¡Es Goku! —gritó Krilin con el alma desgarrada— Apareció un nuevo enemigo, no sabemos de dónde, y ha dejado a Goku en coma, moribundo, ¡casi muerto!

— Eso es imposible — contestó el príncipe guerrero, sin poder creer la información que había escuchado. La sorpresa fue tanta que hasta sus pupilas parecieron perder su color y fundirse en un albo etéreo.

— Se hace llamar Black y es extremadamente poderoso. Y físicamente es igual a Goku, ¡como si fuera un gemelo pero lleno de maldad! —exclamó Piccolo en forma atropellada. Alguien como él, quien siempre mantenía la calma, estaba descompuesto hasta los cimientos.

Fue entonces que el saiyajin comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Se le tensó completamente la mirada. Fue como si hubiera visto un demonio o un ente de malignidad similar al anterior.

Bulma que ya estaba a su lado y logró escuchar todo, entró a un estado de preocupación espeluznante.

— Eres la única esperanza Vegeta. Eres el más fuerte que hay ahora. Sólo tú puedes vencer a ese demonio llamado Black. Estamos seguros que puedes lograrlo, porque además Goku lo dejó herido —dijo Gohan hecho un manojo de nervios, lamentando en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas el no haber continuado sus entrenamientos que tanta falta le hacían ahora.

Vegeta recibió un golpe de choque en su mente. Algo se prendió allí con lo sucedido en la noche anterior: El deseo que había desdeñado como una tontería finalmente se había cumplido... Vegeta era el más fuerte en existencia, tal y como había pedido a esa esfera negra. Un grave escalofrío recorrió al saiya y a su mujer. Se lanzaron miradas comprendiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo. El matiz de sus ojos lo gritaba del uno hacia el otro.

Sí, Vegeta era el más fuerte, ¿pero a qué costo lo había conseguido? Goku estaba a punto de abrir las insondables puertas de la muerte muy pronto.

Marido y mujer se miraron con temor en sus ojos, entendiendo que lo que había sucedido tenía algún tipo de relación con el deseo formulado anoche. No podía ser sólo una simple coincidencia.

— Debo ir mujer —endureció su semblante a la vez que comenzaba a ajustar sus guantes.

— Vegeta, tengo miedo. Pediste el deseo y se volvió realidad. Tal como nos lo dijo ese sujeto.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Perturbador. Era cierto que sin Kakarotto en medio él era el hombre más fuerte del universo. Pero no lo quería conseguir así. Nunca lo quiso conseguir por una desgracia del rival que, a pesar de odiarlo infinidad de veces, también lo respetaba como a nadie.

¿Realmente esta desgracia había pasado por esa esfera maldita? ¿Realmente era posible?

— Tengo que ir. No dejaré que ese insecto se salga con la suya ni dejaré que nada te pase. El resto me da igual, son Trunks y tú quienes me importan.

— ¿Pero y tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento horrible, Vegeta! —sollozó desconsolada.

— Si ahora soy el más fuerte, entonces tengo que demostrarlo.

Bulma apretó sus manos entre las suyas. No quería dejarlo ir. Quería aprisionarlo. Algo, una especie de cuchillada en su corazón; los latidos entrecortados, el temblor de sus nervios y el desfallecer de sus piernas, todas aquellas eran señales que le advertían que si Vegeta atravesaba esa puerta nunca más lo volvería a ver. Un horrible augurio que se había apoderado de cada rincón.

— Bulma, lo lamento tanto —intervino Krilin— pero sin él todo este mundo será destruido.

Que sacrificado era ser la mujer de un guerrero. Que sacrificio tener que lidiar con el temor a la perdida del ser amado. Era algo terrible, algo que sólo un alma fuerte es capaz de soportar. Pero ni toda la fortaleza del mundo podía evitar el sufrimiento por el destino incierto de un ser amado.

Vegeta entendió la situación y fue capaz de dejar su frialdad habitual por este momento. La tomó del costado de sus brazos y dedicándole una profunda mirada, desató todo su sentir a través de ella. Sólo Bulma lo conocía tanto como para entender lo que esos ojos azabaches gritaban emocionados. Gritaban las dos palabras más hermosas que existen.

— Te amo — respondió ella los sentimientos que el saiya había expresado a través de su mirada.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Hubiera querido decir lo mismo, pero su orgullo no se ablandó. Aún así, fue capaz de apretar levemente su mano como última despedida y se preparó para encarar su destino.

— Volveré.

Y si que volvería... pero de una forma en que era mejor no hacerlo...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_**Capítulo II**_

* * *

Bulma sentía como su alma pendía de un delgado hilo. En cualquier momento terminaría cortándose y por ende, cayendo a un hórrido vacío. Ya no aguantaba más el vilo del sufrimiento. Cansada de esperar y ser sólo una espectadora ante el cruel destino, cogió un abrigo para ir al lugar de la pelea por más peligro que hubiera. Si no lo había hecho todavía no era por falta de atrevimiento, sino porque no quería desconcentrar a Vegeta en su decisiva batalla. No quería que él se preocupase por ella. Eso podría serle fatal. Debía estar totalmente concentrado en derrotar a ese misterioso nuevo enemigo.

Pero a pesar de su voluntad ya no podía seguir resistiendo más, necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo. Caminó por el largo pasillo para largarse de la infame casa, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con las caras demacradas de Krilin, Piccolo, Tenshinhan y Gohan.

Miró esos ojos rellenos de angustia y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente como reacción. Ni siquiera fueron necesarias las palabras para entender lo que había sucedido. El grito desgarrador de su corazón se lo dijo.

— No... no puede ser verdad... —musitó como si algún ente hubiera succionado su voz.

— Lo sentimos Bulma... — dijo Krilin con cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de darle la mirada.

— ¡No! ¡No es verdad! —corrió para alcanzar el horizonte pero Gohan la sujetó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se deshacía en movimientos desesperados para soltarse — ¡No es verdad!

— Nos salvó a todos, Bulma. Murió como un héroe.

Gritos desgarradores y llantos tortuosos fue lo que vino a continuación. Algo que duró hasta que a Bulma le abandonaron las fuerzas y cayó desmayada por la falta de éstas.

* * *

Dos largos y tortuosos meses habían sucedido desde la muerte de Vegeta. Trunks preguntaba cuando volvería su papá. El desconsuelo y la depresión lo habían sumergido en un profundo abismo del que no podía salir, tal como Bulma lo sentía también.

Todo era gris. Incoloro. Sin vida alguna. O si la había no valía la pena vivirla.

Dos largos de meses de depresión que habían acabado con cualquier atisbo de alegría en el hogar de los Brief.

"Mamá, quiero a papá de vuelta" rogaba Trunks aferrándose a ella cada noche, soltando un mar de lágrimas a través de sus ojos cielo.

Que duro era superar la muerte de un ser querido. Un duelo incesante en que el corazón marchitado trataba de encontrarle un sentido a cada latir. Tratando de encontrarle un sentido a la negra e injusta vida.

Una madrugada sin luna, hundida completamente en la amargura, recordó algo que había olvidado... o más bien dicho, algo que quiso sepultar en lo más profundo de su subconsciente...

 _"Puede cumplir cualquier deseo... pero siempre habrá un precio que pagar a cambio..."_

En dos meses sólo una vez había recordado la maldita esfera que había cambiado su destino para siempre. Como un relámpago, la sórdida idea de resucitar a su esposo había pasado por su mente. Sin embargo, el miedo a las consecuencias le había impedido ir más allá en su cavilar. Goku seguía en un coma del que probablemente jamás despertaría y Vegeta yacía muerto por aquel deseo que nunca debió pedir.

¿Realmente esa esfera maldita había hecho tamaño maleficio? ¿O es que todo pudo ser obra de una trágica coincidencia...? Cada vez se convencía más que la primera pregunta era también la respuesta.

¿Y si alguien más encontraba la esfera y usaba los deseos remanentes?

¡No!, no podía permitir tal cosa por nada del mundo.

Totalmente decidida emprendió el viaje hacia la casa en donde el maldito objeto había quedado. Recorrió en su aeronave el trayecto pensando una y otra vez en lanzarla al volcán Natas, en donde supuestamente se destruiría siempre. Por eso el desconocido infame se dirigía hacia allá, para hacerla desaparecer del mundo.

Llegó a la casa, cubierta por la cordillera de nieve que había dejado caer el hosco y frío invierno. El blanco lo cubría todo como si se tratara del ártico o su contraparte austral. De pie y estática frente a la puerta de madera de cedro, dio un profundo suspiro antes de entrar en la casa que había transformado su vida en una maldición. Abrió la puerta e instantáneamente su olfato fue golpeado por la ventilación nula durante dos meses.

Todo lucía tal como lo había dejado la última vez. ¿Pero dónde había quedado esa endemoniada esfera negra?

Invirtió una media hora registrando metódicamente el living lleno de muebles y a un lado de la chimenea, casi metida por debajo de la alfombra, visualizó la causa de toda su desdicha: Allí estaba la esfera. Allí estaba aquella cosa maldita.

Ahora sólo tenía que llevarla hacia el volcán y lanzarla al magma para que todo rastro de su existencia se perdiera para siempre.

Llevó una mano a la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a emprender el viaje en su aeronave; sin embargo, algo, un pensamiento obtuso, no la dejó salir de la antigua casa.

 _"Puede cumplir cualquier deseo..."_

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente cual mantra, como un susurro proveniente de otra dimensión que deseaba enquistarse en las entrañas de sus pensamientos. De alguna manera, gracias a ese inquietante murmullo, nació en ella la esperanza que la esfera podría arreglar este horrible desastre.

"¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?" reaccionó asustada. "¡No! No puedo ceder ante la desesperación. La muerte de Vegeta fue debido a esa desgraciada esfera negra. Si vuelvo a pedir un deseo otra calamidad se desatara. Otro desastre terrible llegaría a mi vida"

¿Pero si no era así? ¿Si había una posibilidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes? Los pedidos de Trunks llorando para que su padre regresara no la dejarían vivir nunca más. No sabía si podría soportarlos.

El arrepentimiento de no haber detenido a Vegeta cuando pudo, la castigaría durante el resto de su vida.

Tenía que obligarse a pensar que la muerte de Vegeta y el coma de Goku había sido una atroz coincidencia. Era una científica, ¿cómo podía pensar de distinta manera? ¿Cómo podía pensar que una esfera podía ser culpable de todo?

Estuvo toda la tarde divagando sobre qué hacer: sobre la ciencia y la naturaleza; sobre el destino y sus designios; sobre maldiciones y lógica; hasta que el sol se ocultó tras las montañas en el horizonte.

Esa esfera que planeaba destruir era la última esperanza para traer a su marido de vuelta.

¿Qué cosa podría pasarle si pedía el deseo? Si por algún modo ella muriera le daría igual. Estar sin a quien tanto amaba, ya era estar muerta en vida. Una vil condena que debía revocar. ¿Pero y si le sucedía algo a su amado hijo Trunks? Eso si que no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Dubitó con miedo las consecuencias, pero una brillante idea acudió a iluminar su mente: Si algo salía mal, tan sólo tendría que pedir el último restante para arreglarlo.

Sí, era una brillante idea. Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo. Pediría el deseo.

Lo haría.

Llevó la esfera hacia su corazón, la apegó a él y, emocionada a la vez que expectante, pidió lo que tanto deseaba:

— Quiero que Vegeta reviva.

Ese era el deseo que también la reviviría a ella.

Se sentó en la pequeña y fría escalinata de la entrada, esperando que Vegeta apareciera. Miró atentamente las dos estrellas dibujadas en la esfera, aguardando que una desapareciera tal como sucedió cuando Vegeta pidió su deseo... pero su expectativa no fue cumplida. La estrella no se borró.

La ansiedad la hizo sacar un cigarrillo, el cual no tardó en fumar. Cuanto quería verlo y poder abrazarlo. Miró con ansias hacia todos lados durante incontables minutos. Sacó un cigarro uno tras otro, pero nada sucedió. Absolutamente nada. La estrella que no desapareció era el indicativo que su anhelo no había sido cumplido.

Bajó su mirada al suelo y dejó fluir todas las lágrimas que el dolor le causaba.

Estaba cansada al igual que derrotada. La noche ya se había precipitado y le faltaban las fuerzas. Mañana, al amanecer, se marcharía hacia casa. No tenía sentido viajar hacia el volcán para lanzar la esfera cuando esta resultó ser sólo una falsedad.

Sí, necesitaba dormir...

Y cuando Bulma cayó en el mundo onírico, la estrella en la esfera se desvaneció...

* * *

Tres y cuarto de la mañana.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta interrumpieron su sueño. Aproximadamente seis horas habían transcurrido desde que había caído dormida.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién demonios toca a esta hora? —bufó sumamente molesta. Esperó varios segundos esperando que los toques cesaran, pero no fue así. Prendió la lámpara yacente en el velador y se dispuso a vestirse para recibir a quien fuera el que tocaba a esta hora inoportuna.

Pero de pronto algo prendió su mente y extinguió de cuajo su malestar. Una idea despertó con la potencia del aullido de un lobo reverenciando a la luna.

¿Acaso se trataba de quién pasaba por su mente en ese instante? ¿Era acaso el hombre que tanto amaba?

— ¡Ya voy Vegeta! — gritó con una sonrisa extremadamente dichosa, una que iba de oreja a oreja. ¡Su sueño se había cumplido! No podía creerlo, pero su descontrolado júbilo si lo hacía.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo tan rápidamente que casi se cayó rodando cuesta abajo como una bola de nieve. Sólo gracias a afirmarse del pasamanos no terminó partiéndose la crisma.

Sin embargo toda su felicidad cesó cuando un luminoso rayo esbozó una silueta deforme y delgada en la cortina izquierda, a un lado de la puerta. Una figura realmente perturbadora y digna de la peor pesadilla imaginable.

Si realmente se trataba de su esposo, ¿por qué esa sombra era tan tétrica?

— ... Abre mujer... — Una voz desgastada y apenas audible fue la que escuchó. A duras penas pudo reconocerla como la de Vegeta. Parecía ser la suya, sí, pero como si su voz hubiera envejecido setenta años o más.

— ¿Vegeta, eres tú? — un río de nervios recorrió su carne y espalda. Su mentón tambaleó en un vaivén que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida. Una vez más, su intuición le gritaba con ahínco que algo macabro estaba a punto de suceder...

— ... Abre, te dije... —repitió la terrorífica voz.

— ¿Eres tú, Vegeta? —tartamudeó inevitablemente, tragando saliva y con gotas de sudor apareciendo en su frente.

— Date prisa y abre... —contestó la figura, evadiendo la pregunta.

Bulma comenzó a temblar. Algo abyecto e inmundo estaba comenzando a flotar en el aire. Un aroma rancio y putrefacto, como si hubiera un cadáver muy cerca.

Un cadáver...

El furor de una idea relampagueó gravemente en su mente. El camposanto en donde habían enterrado a Vegeta debía estar a unas seis horas a pie...

Ese era precisamente el tiempo que había transcurrido entre su deseo y los toques en la puerta. Horribles escalofríos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y viceversa; alaridos de dolor sintió en sus venas, como si la sangre se hubiera convertido en cristales puntiagudos.

¿Era Vegeta realmente? Y si lo era... ¿acaso había regresado directamente desde la tumba? ¿Era acaso un cadáver en proceso de descomposición lo que tocaba su puerta en ese instante?

— Abre de una vez, mujer...

— Vegeta... —estática a unos metros de la puerta, no podía ni quería avanzar — ¿eres tú? Contéstame por favor —pidió con desesperación en su voz.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Un silencio cargado de tensión poseyó el ambiente durante un largo instante. Luego, la distorsionada voz rasgó los oídos de la científica.

— ... Dale un beso de bienvenida a tu esposo...

Fue entonces que todo le quedó claro: él no era Vegeta, o por lo menos no el que fue su pareja. Él nunca habría usado esas palabras, nunca habría dicho que le diese un beso. Algo había cambiado en él. Un cambio que le hizo temblar de miedo y horror...

Otro fulminante rayo iluminó a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta y Bulma gritó llena del más terrible espanto. En esta ocasión si logró ver más que una silueta deforme: de lo que se suponía debía ser una cara, sólo quedaba una masa sanguinolenta de la cual brotaban asquerosos gusanos putrefactos.

Un feroz arrebato de pánico la hizo correr en busca de la maléfica esfera negra. Su esposo ya no era el mismo. Su nivel de pudrición lo había dañado severamente. Por lo tanto, su cerebro también estaba completamente deteriorado. Su hombre ya no era aquel que ella tanto amó, sino un monstruo completamente aterrador.

Nunca debió violar la paz de la muerte. Nunca debió ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Aquellas tienen un sentido ineludible y romperlas fue lo que acarreó estas horripilantes consecuencias.

¡Dios! Dónde había dejado la maldita esfera. Por más que hurgaba como una demente, no podía encontrarla por ningún sitio.

El occiso echó abajo la puerta y sus pasos retumbaron cual sinfonía de pavor a través de los peldaños de la escalera.

— Siempre estaremos juntos... en la vida y en la muerte... —amenazó su macilenta y cadáverica voz.

La oscuridad se hizo más tétrica que nunca; cada paso generaba un pavor imposible de detallar. Un esposo putrefacto con su cerebro totalmente dañado por la descomposición se acercaba más y más...

Bulma buscaba desesperada la esfera negra, recreando pavorosas imágenes de su cónyuge totalmente podrido tras estar más de dos meses bajo tierra. Eso que caminaba hacia ella ya no era el hombre que tanto amó... era una cosa antinatura que, por el bien y la cordura de todos, no debía seguir más en este mundo. Su asquerosa y tenebrosa presencia debía ser borrada definitivamente de la faz de la tierra.

¿¡Pero dónde demonios había dejado esa esfera!?

El lento caminar del muerto viviente había llegado al destino trazado. Sólo tendría que abrir esa puerta y Bulma tendría que encarar el terror más abominable que se pudiera imaginar en este mundo.

Los golpes rebotaban como aullidos en un acantilado.

— Eres mía...

La siniestra voz pareció dictar una hórrida amenaza. Una vez más quedó claro que ese no era su marido. Era un demonio que había tomado la forma de su esposo.

A Bulma se le distorsionó la respiración cual asmática. Se vio obligada a abrir la boca para tratar de normalizar el flujo normal de aire. Inhalo el vital oxígeno a través de la boca y la nariz al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente atemorizada, horrorizada hasta lo más íntimo de su alma. Por fin sus ansiosos dedos rozaron algo esférico bajo la cama, se plegó al suelo para poder tomarla y precisamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un terrible patadón.

Cerró sus ojos llena de miedo y colocando rápidamente la esfera en su corazón pidió el tercer deseo.

Como por arte de magia todo sonido cesó completamente, pero el horror que inundaba el corazón de Bulma no cesaba su acelerado latir. Profusos y hondos suspiros intentaron calmar su adrenalínica agitación.

Tras muchos segundos enloquecedores, finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la asombró:

Nadie estaba allí. La cosa que pretendía ser su esposo había desaparecido, pero el olor nauseabundo todavía flotaba por el ambiente contaminándolo con su toxicidad.

Dio un suspiro tras otro con miedo en su mirada. Observó cada rincón de la habitación imaginando que ese monstruo saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento. Pero finalmente, al parecer, todo había terminado...

La siniestra oscuridad del endemoniado objeto nunca más volvería a ser usada. Los tres deseos habían sido concedidos y la prueba de ello residía en que la esfera maldita ya no tenía ninguna estrella en su superficie.

Bulma creyó que todo había terminado, pero lo que no se detuvo a pensar es que sólo la luz puede ahuyentar a la oscuridad...

Y esa maldita esfera era sólo oscuridad...

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión_


End file.
